grannyfandomcom-20200222-history
Tips and Tricks
We need more Tips and Tricks. These tricks make it easier to complete the game. Tips These tips are basic tips that players should follow to beat the game: * Close all Doors behind you, unless told otherwise. * Drop all items in safe locations. * Keep the Tranquilizer Darts and Crossbow or the Shotgun in a safe place so you can shoot Granny (character) easily. * If in pursuit by Granny (character), the Attic, Backyard, Garage or Basement are good places to go to as she will rarely go there and there are multiple hiding places. * Use the hole in the Attic to see her location, but be aware that she will see you from the hole too sometimes. * Avoid the Basement, Bedroom 2, Living Room or Secret Area Middle Floor when she is about to respawn. * Drop items in places to get Granny (character) to one side of the house if you want to explore another part, this is commonly done in the Secret Tunnel. * When you first start the game, quickly check the Bathroom for items before she leaves the Basement. * Explore the Upper Floor efficiently at the start of the game as she will head that direction most of the time and drop items downstairs to the Main Door if more time is needed to get items. Tricks You will need to learn these tricks in order to beat the game. Pro tricks are used in this guide to beat the game in Extreme mode. The basic tricks are used to beat the game in a lower difficulty with a different strategy. They are not used in the guides. Pro *Timed Window Jump: Make noise in the Backyard, then wait for Granny to come. While she is unlocking the door, jump through the window so that she does not see you. Avoid any Creaking Floors as necessary. It will buy enough time to search any part of the house. This is the easiest trick to perform. *Basement Trick: When in the Basement, knock over the girder behind the stairs towards the right (counterclockwise). Then, walk left (clockwise) towards the stairs as Granny goes downstairs in the same direction to investigate the noise. The result is you being able to leave the Basement without Granny realizing. For maximum effect, close the door behind you. How this works is that it is closer on the right way than the left. *Secret Area Trick: After making a noise in the lowest floor of the Secret Area, most likely from the Screwdriver Safe, go up one flight of stairs and crouch behind the next flight. When Granny comes downstairs, she will go past you and all the way down. When Granny is out of sight, go back up the stairs. *Bedroom Trick: Close Bedroom 2's door, and open Bedroom 1's door. Make noise in the Closet. Then, Granny will go through Bedroom 1's door into there. As soon as Granny enters Bedroom 1, walk out of Bedroom 2, close both doors and go wherever you need to be. *Attic Trick: Make noise in the Attic, then go to the Bathroom vent. As soon as you see Granny go through the vent into the Bathroom. Go wherever you need to be, but keep in mind that you need to leave the Bathroom quickly before Granny walks over there. *Hammer Trick: Go to the Attic with the Hammer. Knock down a Plank, and place that across the Unstable Flooring. Grab the Hammer, walk across the Plank, and break the Security Camera. Drop the Hammer down the hole. *Cutting Pliers Trick: After doing the Hammer Procedure, go to the Attic with the Cutting Pliers. Cut the Jail Ventilator wire and drop the Cutting Pliers down the hole, then grab the item inside and do the Attic Trick. *Special Room trick: Grab the Meat and head up to the Special Room above the Attic. Slowly crouch towards the empty plate and place the meat on the plate. Once the Spider runs over to the Meat, quickly go and retrieve the item in the Cabinet. This must be done instantly as the Spider will not be attracted to the meat for long and will notice the Player. *Creaking Floor Trick: If you have a lot of work in Backyard, but Granny is coming there, this trick is recommended, wait for granny to come first, then jump out of the window, press the creaking floor and go back to the back, go to the granny dining room. Come back, granny will check it out and get out of there. Basic *Secret Tunnel Trick: This is possibly the easiest and most common trick to perform. It can work in two ways. If the Player wants to explore the Ground Floor of the House without risk of running into Granny, they need to make noise on the Secret Area Bottom Floor and wait until they see her come down there. Once, Granny is in sight, they can crawl through the other side and this will buy them enough time to search for objects or unlock locks on the Main Door. This can also be done the opposite way if the Player makes noise in the Basement and once they see Granny investigating in there, they can freely explore the Secret Area. They should try to avoid making noise if possible and beware as sometimes there is a glitch where Granny will see you going to the Secret Area side from the Basement and run that direction to try and catch you so you should go and search that side efficiently and discreetly or make a noise near you which will alert Granny and she will stay down in the Basement while you can explore the Secret Area Top Floor safely. A way to prevent Granny from seeing you through the tunnel is to not move until Granny actually starts "investigating" the noise, or when she starts moving her head around and looking. *Hidden Tunnel Trick: Same thing with above, but not as effective.. *Shed Trick: Make noise in the Shed and hide in the Chest and wait for Granny (character). Once she enters the Shed, run up to the window and jump back inside, avoiding any creaks. This will buy you enough time to go to any part of the house and is safer than the Timed Window jump as you will definitely know that Granny (character)is in the Backyard. *Door Trick: This trick works both on the locked Starting Bedroom door on Day 2 and the normally locked Dining Room to Backyard door. For the Starting Bedroom door, throw the vase preferably at the far corner of the room (beside the bed) and wait for Granny to open the door and investigate. After Granny starts investigating the noise you can sneak out of the room and go wherever you want. Note that upon leaving you usually bump into the Painting, making it necessary to leave this area quickly. Compared to the Starting Bedroom Door Trick and the Timed Window Jump, the Backyard door trick is slightly more riskier to pull off. To perform this trick, throw an item either beside the Playhouse or in the Shed and wait for Granny to come investigate the noise. Once she opens the door and goes toward the place to investigate, quietly slip out and go wherever you want. Keep in mind that you should exit the Backyard quickly, as the door will shut after a few seconds, leaving you trapped with Granny. *Garage trick: This trick is similar to the Girder trick, but safer to pull off, the Player should make a noise in the garage e.g by knocking over the bumper and run back up and hide in the Secret Tunnel and wait for Granny (character). When she goes the whole way down to the Garage, the Player can leave the Basement safely without her realising and close the door for maximum effect. The Player should ensure that Granny (character) is at a very far away before doing this trick as there's only one exit from the Garage and they need time to hide in the tunnel before she comes. This trick isn't recommended on extreme due to her speed. *Backyard door trick: The Player should make noise in the Backyard, preferably by dropping something near the Playhouse or stepping on the Bell Alarm and they should go behind the Backyard door and wait for Granny to come out and then once she goes out to investigate they should go through the door back into the Dining Room and go to wherever they need to be. Category:Guides Category:Community